


Coffee! I Would Love That.

by Wayhaught_Damn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Nicole is a cop, Wayhaught endgame, non-graphic, slight injury on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_Damn/pseuds/Wayhaught_Damn
Summary: What happens when your blind date turns out to be your ex-girlfriend?A meet-cute telling of a relationship gone wrong and brought back together through a blind date.





	Coffee! I Would Love That.

“No! Absolutely not, Eliza! I am not going on a blind date! Besides everybody knows each other in this town. Wouldn’t exactly be blind would it?” The redhead popped the top of her beer off as she took a seat on her friend’s couch.

“Oh come on, Nicole! You need to get back out there! How long are you going to pine over this chick?”

“Her name is Waverly,” the woman mumbled into the top of her beer.

“Yeah, okay whatever. I have only been in town for a month but I can already tell you that you are a catch and could get anyone in a 50 mile radius.. It is that chick’s loss and we gotta get movin’ on. Listen, my friend works with this girl. I’ve seen her before. Super cute. Capital S Super. Just give it a try!”

“No, for the last time! I don’t need a blind date. I will go out when I am good and ready.”

Twenty minutes later

“I cannot believe we are doing this.” Nicole was holding the bridge of her nose and Eliza finished setting up the living room.

“Okay,” the blond woman began. “Rules are you must start in the kitchen, jump the couch, stack the cups on the coffee table, jumped back over the couch, and chug the beer. If you lose, you go on the date. If I lose, you get to spend an entire night pining over whats her face and I will give helpful advice and not criticize your obsession.”

“This is so stupid.”

“Ready, go!” 

The redhead jumped with the quick start from her cheating friend and began zipping around the apartment. She was fast enough to catch up and the race was neck and neck. Then Eliza gulped down the beer swallowing only twice as Nicole’s eyes widened in astonishment with beer dribbling down the front of her shirt, 

“Ha! I win and you are going on that date!”

Nicole choked out the rest of the beer she was chugging and let her head fall to the counter with a groan. She was not looking forward to this.

Across town, the Earp sisters were playing their weekly game of drunken scrabble. The younger sister just laid out the word, “climber” and Wynonna was already sitting up from her slouched position grunting through her mouth full of whiskey to protest. “No, no, no, no, no. Babygirl, no. You know the rules. No Nicole related words are acceptable.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Can you even spell acceptable?”

Wynonna glared at her sister. “A-C-C-E-P-T-A-B-L-E, acceptable. Don’t fuck with my spelling. Now, come on! Play by the rules!”

The smaller girl took her tiles back and put up a new word. Wynonna scoffed with a laugh, “Asshole? Really babygirl? No need to be so direct.”

“If you’re gonna force me to go on this stupid blind date, then you are an asshole.”

“Ugh, I thought we went over this. Doc’s friend works with her and set it all up. It won’t be so bad. One night, a couple hours, who knows you might actually have fun for once.” Wynonna could have killed the PPD Officer that broke her sister’s heart. She had to watch Waverly mope around for weeks to then slip into this angry stage that was totally not her. It was unsettling, but she was hoping this date might turn things around. Waverly stood up from the table, walking back towards the kitchen for a refill. “It’s just one night!” Wynonna’s yell followed her as she shook her head, flipping off her big sister, and opened another bottle of whiskey.

Three days later

“Why am I here, Waves? Won’t it make the big date a little insesty?” Wynonna had complained the whole way to the bar. But Waverly had decided if she was being forced through this, she was dragging the catalyst with her. 

“Moral support sis, moral support. Besides don’t you want to mock this poor soul tirelessly?” As her sister kept talking, Wynonna’s eyes went wide.

Across the room

“Shit, shit, shit, shit-”

“What’s wrong Haughtie?” The blonde girl knew her friend would try and get out of this, she just didn’t know the act would be so dramatic.  
“Wynonna. Waverly’s sister is here. If she sees me with a date she’s going to lose it.” Nicole began trying to hide her face behind any surface she could find.

“Where?” Eliza start spinning her head around the room before realizing she doesnt actually know what this Wynonna chick looks like. That’s when the officer gave a discreet nod in the girl’s direction. “Oh, well apparently she already knows your date because that’s who’s talking to her.” As if Nicole’s face couldn’t be any more pale, the blood drained from it as she looked up to see familiar brown hair swing around to face herself.

“Umm...Wynonna. Why is my ex-girlfriend here staring at me like I’m Pennywise?”

“I...I think she’s your date?”

The sisters watched as Eliza pushed the tall woman in their direction. The redhead quickly steadied herself and walked up to the girls awkwardly, “Waverly.”

“Nicole.” The two did not end amicably nor on good terms so the tense air was suffocating. “What are you doing here?”

“I am your blind date, I guess.”

“No. Absolutely not. I am out of here.” The smaller girl grabbed her jacket off the barstool next to her and started to walk out before she her a mumble behind her. She turned back and asked, “What did you say?” Anger was rising in her eyes.

“I said ‘typical.’” Nicole scoffed and shook her head in disbelief at what this night had turned into.

“And what is that supposed to mean,” Waverly asked incredulously. 

“You know exactly what it means. Running away. It’s what you do best.”

“This is going to be a longgggg night.” Wynonna propped herself up on a bar stool finishing her sister’s drink and order three more in preparation for the show.

Two years ago

“Hello! I know the address was pretty wonky but take a left at the end of this street, go straight for five miles, take a right, and it’ll be there!” Waverly gave her driver a chipper and rehearsed greeting but had her head down reading through the texts on her phone. Not once has she ordered an Uber that could easily get to the town’s only bar. Perks of Uber drivers from out of town. She was so beyond late and was praying this driver wasn’t like the older lady from this morning. She was 15 minutes late to her 8:30 meeting with the head curator from the museum and had to rush through her presentation for the new exhibit she was trying to erect on the American Old West. Thankfully, her biologically connection to the era secured her the approval. 

“Yes that Earp. He was my great-great-grandfather.” A tight lip, yet polite smile followed the overused sentence she was so used to giving people. However, the small girl refrained from letting Lucado, the enthused curator, know that her sister in fact had Wyatt’s gun because Wynonna was attached to that gun. Literally. It was on her at all times and Waverly had no doubt Lucado would immediately demand it be brought in as an artifact. Given that her older sister had fallen in love with an Old West reenactor (who had a striking resemblance and matching name to Wyatt’s best friend), Peacemaker, the prized gun, had become an essential part of their role playing activities. The youngest Earp had no desire to disrupt any of that.

[7:18pm] Chrissy: Waves where are you???  
[7:21pm] Chrissy: We have a table in the back!!  
[7:25pm] Jeremy: We couldn't wait any longer, we ordered you a drink!  
[7:27pm] Chrissy: Heads up, Champ just walked in. Ugh.  
[7:27pm] Jeremy: Do none of his friends love him enough to tell him to buy bigger shirts?  
[7:28pm] Chrissy: Seriously, it’s like he lost the ability to shop when he turned 18.  
[7:28pm] Jeremy: I’m pretty sure he lost the ability to use all the cells in his brain at 18.  
[7:28pm] Chrissy: You’re so right, Jer.  
[7:29pm] Chrissy: I don’t know what Waves ever saw in him.  
[7:29pm] Jeremy: I mean…look at him.

Waverly could not contain the eyerolls she was giving will scrolling through the groupchat.

[7:30pm] Waverly: Sorry guys! I am on my way!  
[7:30pm] Waverly: Btw, you do realize you just had a conversation with yourselves with probably sitting on the same side of the booth, correct? Also, small town...limited dating options  
[7:31pm] Chrissy: How do you know where we are sitting and in what seating arrangement???  
[7:31pm] Waverly: …  
[7:32pm] Jeremy: *Photo attachment* 

Waverly opened up the photo to reveal the exact seen she assumed; her two best friends in their usual booth at Shorty’s, the bar her sister runs since their aunt moved to Florida, sitting in their usual seats with the shorter brunette’s usual drink waiting in her empty seat. She couldn’t help but giggle at the silly faces they were both making. A throat clearing suddenly reminded her that she had not actually responded to the greeting her driver had given her when she got in the car. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! How rude of me.” The smaller girl quickly locked her phone to give her full attention to the driver. Time stood still for a moment when she took in the fiery red hair and perfect bone structure on the beautiful face in the rearview mirror. “What..um.. What did you say?”

The redhead chuckled and repeated herself “I said, ‘How are you tonight?’ But by the looks of it you’re doing pretty well.” A smile flashed through the mirror straight into Waverly’s soul and made her brain stutter. 

She realized what the goddess in the front of the car was referring to and quickly tried to recover herself. “Oh, yeah just my friends being silly.” The chestnut haired girl aided her statement by loosely swinging her phone around, and subsequently dropping it. “Fudgnuggests,” the girl mumbled as she searched the floor of the car for her phone.

“Everything alright back there?” 

‘No,’ Waverly thought, ‘Everything is most certainly not alright. You are a freaking majestical unicorn with a voice that will probably be stuck in my head for eternity and I am completely losing it.’ 

“Um, yeah! Totally! Just uh, dropped my phone and uh can’t seem to find it.” Waverly continued to look around in the dark for the phone to no avail. A few minutes later the car pulled up to the local bar and the tall woman put it in park, unfastening her seatbelt and turning to help the girl.

“What’s your number?” 

Waverly froze. “My uh my-”

“Your number?...So I can call your phone?....”

Waverly stared in awe and confusion at the girl. 

“So that we might be able to find it so you can go inside your desired location that your loyal driver has brought you to?” The redhead started laughing as Waverly’s body started to relax and then deflate with embarrassment. She shyly told the unicorn her number and a song began to faintly play in the background. “...Where you lead, I will follow…” Waverly grabbed her phone from under the passenger seat and ended the call. “Ahhh, Ms. King.”

“Ms. King? My last name isn’t King it’s-”

“Earp. Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here.” 

“Popular? I mean I have been using Uber quite a but since my Jeep has been in the shop but what? Is there like a weekly Uber drivers meeting to discuss your most frequent clients?” Her nervous laugh coated the joked in the most obvious way.

“No... I mean at least I don’t think so. Then again I don’t work for Uber so what would I know?”

Waverly’s stomach dropped. “You...you don’t..you’re not a…”

The woman started laughing, an honest to god deep belly laugh. “Hi, I’m Officer Haught. Nicole Haught. Latest addition to the Purgatory PD. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself.” Nicole held her hand out and Waverly took it gently while accepting that this in fact was probably the most embarrassing moment of her entire life.

“I am so so so sorry! I have had a long day and wasn’t even paying attention! You should have said something! You didn’t have to drive me all the way here. I’m so embarrassed.” Waverly took her hand back, after realizing she had been shaking the entire time she was talking, and dropped her face into her palms.

“Hey, don’t be. I live a couple blocks over, figured you were already in the car and an officer of the law was probably safer than a random Uber driver from the city who doesn’t know their way around. Also, I was referring to your ringtone. Carol King is one of my favorites.” Nicole gave Waverly the warmest smile she had ever received in her life. 

“Mine too.”  
But what she really said in her head was, ‘Ugh! That smile!!! How dare she??’

“Well, I am going to go inside now and try to forget the most embarrassing moment of my life. Thank you very much for the ride. I definitely owe you.” The smaller girl mustered up the strongest smile she could whilst trying not to cave in on herself. As she turned to walk away, that stupid, angelic voice stopped her.

“Coffee!” Nicole exclaimed the word a little too loud, as she realized when Waverly jumped a little.

“What?” 

The redhead cleared her throat, “Coffee. You can return the favor by going out for coffee with me.”

One year, six months ago

“Do you think we are crazy?” The officially labeled girlfriends were sitting cuddled up on the couch, taking a much needed break from all the heavy lifting of the day. Nicole had her back upright on the corn of the arm and back of the couch, legs stretched out. Her smaller counterpart was perfectly sat in between her legs with her back on the taller girls chest, head resting on her shoulder. 

“I know we are crazy.” Nicole took a deep breath and took in all of Waverly. They had been moving heavy boxes all day and she still smelled like lavender and coconut oil.

Waverly could not believe how her life had turned out in the past six months. She and Nicole were happily in love with each other and she just finished bringing the last of her boxes into Nicole’s place. Most of the small-minded town frowned upon the two moving in together in such a short amount of time, but honestly? It just made sense. Waverly was practically spending every night here anyway and was only going home for clothes. Plus, she was closer to town now and closer to Nicole’s work. After the incident last month, Waverly didn’t need any more convincing to move in. 

Nicole had been on routine patrol when a report of a robbery came over the radio. The officer responded and was the first on the scene. The robber was in the process of making a get away when Nicole pulled the cruiser in front of his path. She hopped out of the car and started sprinting after the perp who took off in another direction. When he was cut off by the PPD back-up, he pulled out a gun and swung back around towards the redhead. Before she could even draw herself, she hit the ground. 

When Waverly came tearing through the ER demanding to know where her girlfriend was, Nicole had already been signing discharge papers. Luckily she was wearing her vest, but Waverly never wanted to be that far away again.

“How about we finish unpacking tomorrow?” Nicole was flashing her award winning dimples knowing the affect it usually had on the younger girl. When she was met with a playfully stern look, the taller woman dipped her head down and started laying soft, lazy kisses on the brunettes exposed neck. 

“Nicoleeee! We made a pact that we would get as much done tonight as possible.” Waverly complained while fighting fits of giggles. ‘It is purely impossible to be this happy,’ she thought.

Needless to say, they did not finish unpacking that night. Instead they ordered a pizza and watched all three installments of Back to the Future before Nicole took Waverly by the hand and guided her back to their room.

One year ago

“Please!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No!”

“Please please please please please!”

“NO! Nicole, no we cannot keep him! We are supposed to be at Shorty’s five minutes ago and who’s going to be home to let him out and feed him during the day? We have so much going on it wouldn’t be fair to him OR responsible of us. ” Waverly was trying to be mature and responsible. However, the image of her girlfriend holding this tiny helpless yellow lab puppy was starting to wear her down.

“Okay, you practically own Shorty’s. You can make whatever rules you want about K-9 patrons. And my patrol is right through this neighborhood. I can come by, feed him, and let him out. Plus I can bring-” A stern look cut off the redhead before even finished her sentence. “Alright no patrol for the little guy. Point is, I can be around plenty until you get home from work. And look! He’s so cute! And helpless! Are you really going to deny this cute helpless puppy??” Nicole started giving Waverly her best puppy dog eyes to match the look the lab was giving.

‘Damn her,’ Waverly thought. The shorter girl took a deep breath in through her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. “YOU are buying the most expensive top brand dog food and YOU are taking him on at least two 20 minute walks a day!”

“Sooooo is a yes?...” Nicole raised her eyebrows questioningly with hope dripping down her face.

“Well…” Waverly’s body relaxed as she walked up to her girlfriend and start scratching the dog’s ears. The puppy started wagging his tail enthusiastically and licking the shorter girl’s face. “How can I say no to the cutest face in Purgatory?” With one final lick to the face from the puppy, Waverly turned on her heels and headed towards the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“Aww thanks, Baby.” Nicole said, smiling down at the puppy that was now licking her face.

“Wasn’t talking about you!” The redhead’s face flattened and she deadpanned in the direction of chestnut hair slipping into the bathroom. She looked back down at the young dog in her arms with a serious face, “don’t make me rethink this.” The dog tilted his head to the side and popped up his ears. “Oh hell, you are the cutest face in Purgatory.” Seemingly fused together, the redhead and the yellow lab made their way down to the bathroom. “Hey babe! What do we name him? I’m thinkin Xavier!” 

Six months ago

Brunette hair was angrily bouncing as its owner was silently moving through the kitchen. She was going about her usual dinner routine but with a little more anger in her step, slamming cabinets and throwing pans around. It had been hours since she had stormed out of the police station and she just came in the door, right past a waiting Nicole, and started getting ready to make dinner..

“Waves please-”

Silence. Combined with a look that could kill demons on its own as the girls kept moving about.

“Waverly, I was going to tell you I was-” The short girl spun on her heels and raised her arms on the air before slapping them back against her legs.

“Married, Nicole??? MARRIED?!?!”

The redhead slumped against the island with her arms crossed and head bowed while the shorter girl paced back and forth in the kitchen. “If you would just let me explain-”

“Oh please do!! I would love to know why the girl who I thought was in love with me, that I am LIVING with thought it best to not let it be known that she was MARRIED!!” The brunette was fuming. She had finally stopped pacing but only to slammed her palms down on the counter opposite the intimated redhead.

The smaller girl took a deep, calming breath letting her head hang down. She relaxed her tense body and softly walked over and imitated her girlfriend’s stance again the island. “Okay. I am sorry for yelling. But, why didn’t you tell me?”

Nicole was horrified by the look of hurt and confusions in Wavery’s eyes. Tears began to form so she looked away quickly trying to wipe them off. “Do you remember the story about me hiking in Nevada?” With the silent nod from her girlfriend, she continued, “I told you all of the amazing aspects of that trip. But not the important facts behind it. I was in a really bad place. I had just finished college, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, my girlfriend of two years cheated on and left me for my best friend, and when I called my parents for help...well you can imagine how that went.

Waverly looked up at the woman still confused but this time hurt for a different reason. The younger girl knew that Nicole didn’t speak to her parents often but when she asked, Nicole would just say, “they don’t accept me.” Waverly never pushed her on it and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She reached her arm over and lightly grabbed Nicole’s bicep; a show off support and encouragement to continue her story.  
“I was having a mental breakdown. A friend of mine from school invited me to go visit her in Las Vegas.” The pieces started to click together in Waverly’s mind. “So I booked a flight, went down, and we set off trying to hike every mountain in sight. This one trip we came across a stuck climber. Her rope had snapped and she was stranded on a ledge. I went up and helped her down and she insisted on taking us for drinks. We all got hammered and the next thing I knew I woke up next to this girl in a hotel with a wedding band.”

Waverly removed her arm from the taller girl’s bicep and took a step to the side. This was all a lot to process. Whenever they had talked about Nicole’s time in Nevada, there was no mention of a girl or even Vegas.

“I was so freaked out that I just ran out and left the ring in the room with the stranger. She tracked me down a few weeks later after I had gone home and started getting my life together. She wanted to work things out and stayed married. Even offered to move across the country to be with me. But she was a stranger I knew for less than 24 hours. I didn’t even remember ¾ of our time together. I told her no and that I wanted divorce papers signed. I did everything myself and thought it had been taken care of.”

“Evidently not if she showed up here with them..” the small girl mumbled. She was still pissed that her girlfriend hid something so monumental from her. She was even more pissed that she had to find out by this gorgeous woman showing up in their town at the police station with divorce papers for her girlfriend. But she had understanding for the reason of the marriage.

“I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know how and there was never a good time-”

“Stop. I get it. It was a stupid mistake you made, right? You’re not...in love with her, right?” Waverly choked out the last part of her question. She couldn’t bare the thought of Nicole loving anyone else.She couldn’t bare the thought of Nicole looking at anyone else with that look saved just for her. The young girl was not a possessive person, but this woman just did something to her she couldn’t explain.

Nicole stood straight up off of the island. “I have never been in love with her. She is a complete stranger to me.” The brunette looked down with a nod but clearly was still not convinced. She walked with purpose to where Waverly had drifted to and cradled the smaller girls face in her hands as if she was holding the most delicate and precious thing in the world, staring straight into her eyes, “I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”

That was it. That was what Waverly needed to hear. She needed it confirmed, she needed it to be real. She launched up to capture girlfriend’s lips in a passionate, deep, and slightly aggressive embrace. The two women fumbled out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom, forgetting about the fight and only focusing on reconnecting in every way. 

Three months ago

“Nicole you are being ridiculous.” The younger girl was growing tired of the pointless argument. Rosita was her friend and the local bartender, nothing more. But she couldn’t understand why Nicole was getting so upset over the exchange of numbers at the bar a few hours earlier.

“She likes you. How can you not see that?” Nicole was looking at her girlfriend incredulously. Waverly was the smartest person she knew, how could she not see what was happening?  
“No, she does not. She was inviting me to a yoga class this weekend. Last week at the bar we got to talking about it so she knew I was looking for new classes to take.”

“Yeah, and how did she know you even did yoga?” 

Waverly quietly pondered this on her own, recalling the conversation the previous week.

“Wow, your arms are super toned. So is the rest of you, do you do yoga?” The brunette bartender reached across the bar and gave the smaller girl’s arm a gentle squeeze

“SEE?! I can’t believe you could be so blind to what is going on!” The redhead was fuming at Waverly’s admission.

The brunette was growing frustrated. “Okay, you’re right maybe she does like me, but how could you think that I would let anything happen? How could you not trust me?”

“I do trust you, Waves. Not an ounce of my body trusts her.” The taller girl seemed to spit venom on her last word, as if she was picturing a dart flying from her hand to a picture of the bartender’s face. “You are the nicest person in Purgatory, sash included. But you need to tell her to back off. I don’t like the way she acts with you.”

Waverly scoffed. “Oh really? Is that what I need to do? You know, this is ridiculous. She knows I am with you. The whole town does. I have never given you a reason to not trust me or this relationship. And I will not let you start dictating what I ‘need’ to do with other people.”  
Silence passed for a few seconds before Nicole bowed her head and mumbled a question. When Waverly asked her to repeat the question she was distrubed by what came out of that beautiful mouth. “Do I like her?? Nicole Rayleigh Haught. This has gone too far. How could you even ask me that? I love you. YOU. I love you.” The brunette made her last statement as soft as possible and made her way over to touch the other girl’s arms, but the taller girl backed away.

“That didn’t answer the question.” Nicole’s head was still down but now she was wringing her hands together, at a breaking point, trying to hold back her tears.

Waverly stood shell-shocked, with a thought passing through her mind. “I like talking to her, and sure it’s nice to hear nice things but, Nicole, please believe me. She does not compare to you. Not in the slightest. No one does, and no one ever will.” The short girl managed to get in the redhead’s space, gently cupping her face in both hands wiping tears away and letting a few of her own fall down her face.

Nicole lightly grabbed the smaller girl’s wrist and brought her hand’s down staring right into her eyes. Then she lowered her head to its previous placement, “You kissed her didn’t you?”

Complete and utter silence. Waverly’s mouth opened and closed without words actually coming out. She took a small step back looking at her girlfriend with confusion and worry. “I- I didn’t-I wasn’t-” A sob broke up the girls words as Nicole made a move to step around her towards the door. “Wait, Nicole please let me explain,” she tried grabbing her arm to stop her but the taller girl pulled out of her grasp. She was left standing alone and sobbing in the living room. Nicole was always an expert at reading her, but this, this was not how she ever imagined that super power working.

Later that night, the older woman walked in her house and found her girlfriend curled up in a ball on the couch, blanket covering her lap, and tears stained on her face. The smaller girl whipped her head around at the sound of the door and froze, unsure of how to treat to situation. 

Nicole walked to the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Fore arms resting on her thighs, chin up looking straight ahead. “She kissed you. You weren’t expecting it. You immediately pushed her away and told her that you were in a relationship and you didn’t like her like that.”

“Nicole-”

“She kissed you. You weren’t expecting it. You immediately pushed her away and told her that you were in a relationship and you didn’t like her like that,” the taller woman repeated a little slower with an even tone. “I have been telling myself that for the past two hours. I told myself walking to the bar. I told myself as I was watching her handing out drinks. I was telling myself that when I walked up to confront her. And you know what is interesting? She tells me that you kissed her. So, I need the truth. What the hell happened, Waverly?”

Brunette strands cascaded down tan shoulders as the smaller girl sat up, mirroring her girlfriends position without leaning forward with her arms on her legs. Instead, she opted to lean her back against the couch.. “It was the night I found out about Shae. After I stormed out of the police station, I went to find Wynonna. I needed to vent. I went to the bar and it was a ghost town. When I asked Rosita where she was, she said she had gone home with some guy 20 minutes prior. Rosita could tell I was upset and poured me a drink. I just started venting about everything and all of a sudden she was on the other side of the bar sitting next to me. I was telling her how I thought you were this perfect person and then this lie came out and she told me this science thing about champagne and bubbles and next thing I knew I was leaning towards her. But when she leaned back towards me and kissed me I pulled away.” Waverly leaned forward and lightly but firmly grabbed Nicole’s forearm. “I know what I did was wrong. I know I should have stayed and talked it out with you and never set foot in that bar. I am so so so sorry. I messed up. And I know that. I don’t know what came over me. It just happened. And I am so sorry.”

“Three months. You didn’t tell me for three months. Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to keep letting me going into that bar, order drinks from her, watch the two of you interacting like some kind of idiot??” Red hair swung from left to right as Nicole shook her head and stood up. “I can’t believe this.”

Waverly stood with her, watching tall legs paced back and forth in front of the coffee table. “You are not an idiot. Baby please-”

“Don’t. I need...I don’t know. I need space. Yeah, I need space.” She took off to the bedroom and quickly began packing a bag. Flying around the room gathering everything she’d need for a few days.

The smaller girl stood in the doorway of the room watching in a somber confusion. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long will you be gone?’

“I don’t know.”

As the older woman tried to slip past the brunette, the younger girl stood in her path with a soft hand to the other girl’s chest, “Hey, talk to me. Please.”

“I need to go. I need to be alone.”

And with the redhead was out the door. Headlights flashed through the windows as the car backed out of the driveway and turned onto the street. The brunette covered her mouth with her hand, bent over and cried.

Two months, two weeks ago

“Hey, you’ve reached Nicole! Leave a message and I’ll skipadoodle back to you!” *Beep*

“Nicole, please call me back. It has been two weeks and I am worried. I just want to know that you are alright. I love you.”

An iphone got tossed on the kitchen island and a loud groan filled the room. That was the fifth voicemail Waverly left in the past three days. There was still no sign of Nicole and she was about to lose her mind, even more than she had since the redhead left. The sound of keys jingling in the door made her heart race. She quickly walked around the island in just enough time to see her girlfriend shuffle through the door. 

When the taller girl looked up, space and time seemed to freeze. What felt like an eternity passed and the two women just stood, staring at each other. Nicole’s bag fell off her shoulder to the ground and she slowly walked up to Waverly. Bending down on one knee, she pulled out velvet box and looked up at the love of her life.

Today

“I mean, really Nicole! Who does that??”

“I don’t know, Waverly! Maybe someone in love!”

“We were in the middle of a disagreement! You don’t get engaged in the middle of a disagreement! I hadn’t seen you for two weeks because you ran off to god knows where!”

“I told you I needed space!”

“Yeah then you come back and want to get married?? We didn’t even talk about it!”

The two estranged lovers had been going at it for about an hour and a half. Wynonna finally shoved them into the store room after the first hour, which was probably good now that the personal blows were coming out.

“Funny, you weren’t so fond of talking when you were kissing random bartenders!” 

“Oh yeah? At least I wasn't hiding a MARRIAGE!”

Both women stopped and took a breath before Nicole’s frustrated voice broke the silence, “Is this really what we’ve come to? God, this was not supposed to happen. This is not how our story was supposed to go.” The redhead punched a box that was stacked next to her to emphasis her last word and it made Waverly jump.  
“Let me see your hand.” Nicole just looked at the girl. “Come on, it’s bleeding. Just let me look at it.” Waverly took a step towards the girl and grabbed one of the clean rags from the laundry bin in the room. Wrapping the older girls hand, the women stared into each others eyes well after the hand was wrapped. Even after weeks of not speaking, the two could still read each other’s minds like a book. 

The fading tension in the room finally fizzled out completely as the older woman lowered her voice, “You look good. Are you doing good?” 

Waverly was taken aback by the unexpected question. She wasn’t really sure how to answer. “I’ve been…” She could lie and tell her she’s been great. She’s been laughing and making progress. But what’s the point. Nicole would know. She sighed in a defeated tone, “I have been miserable.”

Nicole gave a sad laugh, “Yeah. Me too.”

More silence, yet they haven’t moved away from each other.

“Xavier miss you.”

It was the brunette’s turn to give a sad laugh, “I have missed him too.”

“Have you missed me?”

Waverly wasn’t expecting her ex-girlfriend to be so direct. “I guess that depends...have you missed me?”

“I’ve missed you. So much. Everyday.” Nicole spoke so softly, if they weren’t standing so close Waverly wouldn’t have heard her. The taller girl connected their foreheads as Tears starting falling down both faces. 

The redhead woman sniffed and straightened her stance, “would you want to get a coffee, maybe talk?”

A beautiful, eye-crinkling grin graced the smaller girl’s face. A smile that has been missing for weeks. “I would love that.” The two women walked out of the store room straight to the door, fingers interlocked the whole way. 

“Told ya it would work.” Wynonna was giving a conniving grin to her boyfriend who was serving Nicole’s blonde friend a drink. 

“I never doubted you, darlin’.” The cowboy’s southern draw had its usual affect on the darker brunette and she leaned across the bar, getting as close to his lips as possible without touching them, reaching around him to grab the bottle whiskey she had been slowly working on all night.


End file.
